A Flutist's Fantasy
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: Fifth year Brianna heads up to the Room of Requirement to practice her flute. But when she hears a mysterious angelic humming, how will her life change? Might the voice belong to the Slytherin Prince himself? One-Shot; Draco/OC; AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own the glorious Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini or anything else that is gloriously Harry Potter related, as they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A Flutist's Fantasy**

"I need a room where I can practice music." The fifth year Ravenclaw chanted in her head while pacing past the slab of stone wall on the seventh floor. After her third walk past the wall, a door appeared and she heard voices from inside the room. Then, she heard what seemed to be somebody slapping someone upside the head. The handle on the intricately designed wood door slowly turned until out came her best friend Michelle followed by Blaise Zabini. Michelle's hair appeared to be slightly disheveled and Blaise was rubbing his head.

"Uhh, hey there Brianna," Michelle said awkwardly, "How are you on this, uhh fine day?"

"Err, fine I guess, I was just going to practice my flute," she responded motioning to the small leather case in her hand, "but I see that you and Blaise are busy."

"We were just about done anyway Brianna, go ahead and practice. We'll just head to the Hufflepuff common room." Michelle said while starting to head towards the staircases with Blaise.

Brianna caught the last part of hers and Blaise's conversation as they headed downstairs.

"Why do we have to go to _your _common room, I'm not welcome there!"

"Hell Blaise, you're more welcome in the Hufflepuff one then I am in the Slytherin one!"

Brianna chuckled, then entered the music room to practice her silver flute with her initials inscribed on the side. The walls in the room were set up perfectly for the acoustics, and the room had a single music stand and chair in the middle for her. Around the outskirts of the room, were various brass and percussion instruments and the walls had moving musical staffs.

She assembled her instrument and took out her music to the famous piece "Für Elise" and her fingers started moving as gracefully as a swan, with the piano in the room playing the bass accompaniment. After practicing for about an hour, she stopped playing midsong and heard some angelic humming coming from behind her. She swiftly turned her head around, and the humming stopped. She just ignored it for now, then packed up her flute and headed down to the Great Hall for supper.

As she arrived in the Great Hall, supper already started, so she sat down next to Michelle at the Hufflepuff table. Michelle was staring off distantly at the Slytherin table at Blaise while Brianna was poking her, trying to get her attention.

"Umm, Michelle?! Earth to Michelle!" she practically screamed.

"Hmm?" Michelle responded, still not making eye contact with Brianna.

"Well when I was done practicing I heard some humming, like somebody was in the room with me." Brianna said. All of a sudden, her head snapped in the direction of the doors, as Draco Malfoy walked in from the same direction that Brianna came from. Brianna then smacked Michelle on the head, who was making googly eyes at Blaise. "Pay attention to me Michelle!"

Michelle sighed, "Fine, you've got my attention, what do you want!"

"I think somebody was in the music room with me when I practiced," Brianna said, flipping her long chestnut hair over her shoulder, "This has happened before I think, but I just now noticed it."

"Anything else?" Michelle said curiously, mashing up the lumps in her mashed potatoes. "Because Blaise said…"

"Do any of your sentences not involve Blaise, Michelle?" Brianna replied annoyed.

"Just let me finish here! Blaise said that Malfoy liked this Ravenclaw girl, fifth year, which sounded a lot like you."

"Malfoy, like me?" Brianna snorted, "Like that would happen, that handsome guy like an ordinary girl like me?"

"Well Blaise said that he was especially into musicians and you sort of have a flute!"

"I still don't quite believe this, but whatever."

Draco's piercing blue-grey eyes stared over at the Hufflepuff table at Brianna. Once she saw that, Draco quickly glanced away. Brianna gasped, and then tried telling Michelle what just happened, but Michelle was back in her Blaise trance. Brianna sighed, got up from her seat, and then went back upstairs to the Room of Requirement.

When she got up there, she walked past the wall, stating what she needed in her mind. The intricate wood door appeared once again, and she heard piano music coming from the bowels of the room. She slightly opened the door to hear Draco playing "Petit Chien" on the grand piano. She quietly entered the room and walked closer towards the piano to hear the song better. Draco's fingers skillfully moved over the polished ivory keys, never missing a single note.

He sensed her presence in the room, and stopped playing the beautiful piano piece. "Hey there Brianna," he said, not making eye contact with her, "What brought you up to this room?"

"Well umm, I think I might've heard you humming along to the song I was playing on my flute earlier…" Brianna said, her face turning a bright red.

"That would be correct," His silky smooth voice started, "That wouldn't be the first time I've done that, err, not to sound stalkerish or anything."

"Doesn't sound stalkerish at all," she giggled, "Well I better get going so you can practice…"

"No! Please don't leave; I want to hear you play your flute, that beautiful music is like heaven to my ears."

Brianna shyly smiled and turned red again at his comment. "Well good thing I didn't put away my flute away yet…"

Draco stopped her midsentence and pressed his lips to hers. On the inside, Brianna was squealing in delight, seeing as out of everybody, Draco chose her, and only her. She never thought that Draco would be a musician out of everything, but she didn't mind. This was a flutist's dream, no, fantasy. A flutist's fantasy come true.

Draco pulled away, and Brianna bit her lip and smiled. "Shall we do this again sometime?" Draco said, looking Brianna in the eyes.

"Which part, the playing, or the kissing?"

"How about both?"

"Sounds amazing to me."

**There we go, a one-shot written for my best friend Brianna :) If anybody wants a one-shot then you should just message me :D**


End file.
